jts_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Challenge
| |} Draft selections * The Episode 4 Killing Floor was deemed a double elimination. In the "Ring Tossed" elimination, the players played as individuals and the winners will form a new team. Format For the first ten episodes, cast members competed in pairs. Each team was composed of an alumni player paired with a prospect of the opposite sex. Prospects pick their alumni partner in the order that was determined based on their rank in the "Impending Dune" mission. Each team will then compete in numerous challenges followed by elimination rounds known as "The Killing Floor". The top three teams of each challenge will form "The Tribunal," where they will nominate three teams to possibly compete at "The Killing Floor." Nominated teams face "The Tribunal" and plead their case as to why they should not be sent into elimination. At "The Killing Floor," each person in "The Tribunal" will vote individually for one out of three nominated teams to go into elimination. The team that is voted in, can call out any team that is not safe to face in elimination. The winners of the elimination will stay in the game and hold the Relic, which grants them safety from the next elimination. The losers are eliminated from the game. During the 10th episode of the season, host T.J. Lavin revealed that the rest of the competition will be an individual game. The rules of the season remain the same, but the cast members no longer have to work with their alumni or prospect partner. Each contestant is competing for their share of the $1,000,000 prize. The individual in first place will receive $750,000. Second place will receive $200,000, and third place will receive $50,000. Gameplay Challenge games * Impending Dune: Played in separate male/female heats, players must race down a sand dune and retrieve a ball that has rolled down from the top of the dune. Players must then race back to the top of the dune with a ball to retrieve puzzle pieces, then race back down with their puzzle pieces to the bottom of the dune to a puzzle station. There are two more Prospects than Veterans — one male and one female, so the last-place finishers of each heat are eliminated from the competition. **'Winners:' Nelson & Georgia **'Eliminated:' Ambros & Sybil * Arms-a-geddon Tired: Played in two heats of 5 minutes each, each team competes against another team in a tug-of-war. Each rope is 400 ft. long, after the 5 minutes is over, each competitor's length of rope will be combined with their partner's which forms their team's total length. The three teams with the longest combined length of rope will form the Tribunal. **'Winners:' Natalie & Makyle, Kam & Destiny, and Georgia & Chrysolyte * Search & Destroy: Played in 4 heats, competitors must retrieve a hidden ball in a stone graveyard and return it to their partner. Their partner must then go through a mud pit and other competitors to reach the safe zone so that their team can move on to the next heat. After each heat, 3 teams will be eliminated from the mission, as the number of balls hidden, decreases. The last three teams who make it through all 4 heats will form the Tribunal. **'Winners:' Nelson & Jade, Hunter & Aja, and Kam & Destiny * Fallout: Played one team at a time, competitors must race to touch a floating buoy across an elevated obstacle. Each team must select one person to build momentum on a pendulous rod and one to jump. The fastest three teams to reach the buoy formed the tribunal. **'Winners:' Jenna & Chandaline, Hunter & Aja, and Paulie & Elijah * Tired Out: Chained together, each team must race 200 yards across the desert to their stack of color-coded tires. They must then climb up a sand dune to an answer key of a tire pyramid they have to assemble. After they have memorized the answer key, they have to pick out a tire and race back to the starting line with that tire in order to build the pyramid. 14 tires are needed to complete the pyramid. The first three teams to complete the pyramid correctly will form the Tribunal. **'Winners:' Jenna & Chandaline, Nelson & Jade, and Hunter & Aja * Doom Buggy: Played two people at a time, each contestant must climb across ten tires and unhook them while being dragged across the desert at 30 kilometers per hour. The three teams to unhook the most tires will form the Tribunal. **'Winners:' Hunter & Aja, Nelson & Jade, and Paulie & Elijah * Eye in the Sky: Played two teams at a time, each team has one member blindfolded and another wearing a VR device that shows footage from the blindfolded teammate's perspective. The blindfolded partner must guide their partner across an elevated platform. **'Winners:' Nany & Isaiah, Jenna & Chandaline, and Paulie & Elijah * Brain Freeze: Each team member alternates running 100 yards into the freezing ocean water to retrieve a puzzle piece, and bringing it back to their puzzle station. They are a total of eight puzzle pieces that need to be retrieved. Once they have retrieved all eight pieces, the teams can then begin to solve their puzzle tower. The first three teams to solve their puzzle tower correctly will form the Tribunal. **'Winners:' Paulie & Elijah, Nelson & Jade, and Nany & Isaiah * Road Warrior: Played one team at a time, competitors must swing back and forth on top of two semi-trucks moving at 50 mph transferring rings over to their partner. There are sixteen rings total and the three teams who transfer the most rings the fastest will form the Tribunal. **'Winners:' Cory & Lawrence, Paulie & Elijah, and Kyle & Timothy * Fandemonium: There is a giant 150-foot hallway that has balls at one end of it. There will be 3 giant hurricane fans that will blast wind at the players. The three fastest players that deposit their balls in 5 minutes will form the Tribunal. **'Winners:' Isaiah, Lawrence, Paulie *'Highway to Hell:' Players will be put on the roof of a car that is on a track, drifting. On top of the car is a puzzle. The 3 fastest players who finish the puzzle within a 3-minute time limit will win the challenge and form the Tribunal. **'Winners:' Cara Maria, Aja, Elijah *'Day of Wreckoning:' In teams of 2, each duo will run to the nearby junkyard to collect trash. Once they have done so, they will run back to their dumpster to deposit their junk. The three teams who transfers the heaviest junk in 1 hour will form the Tribunal. **'Winners:' Jenna & Kyle, Elijah & Jackie, Aja & Cara Maria *'Crash Landing:' Players will be placed on a rotating airplane and attempt to solve a puzzle the fastest. Once they are done, they will jump off the plane and into the water. The first male and female to do so will earn their spot in the final and the first three players will form the Tribunal. **'Winners:' Nany, Hunter, Jackie **'Immune to Finals:' Nany & Hunter *'Judgement Day:' Players must start on 1 of 3 containers. Once the challenge starts, players must run and jump off the first container into the water and swim around a buoy and then climbing up the second container. Once on the second container, players must rope swing to the third container. On the third container, which is at a severe angle, players must grab a ring and slide down the container, back into the water and swim back to the second. They must climb up the second container and place a ring around a pole. The last placing guys are eliminated. **'Winners:' N/A **'Eliminated:' Jackie & Aja Killing Floor games *'Drone Ball Drop:' Played in female and male heats, a drone will drop a ball into a ring and players would run to get the ball and take it across to their basket to score a point. The first team to score two points will win. **'Played by:' Josh & Aaliyah vs. Cory & Lawrence *'Map It Out:' Played for 15 minutes, each team is given the flags of twenty countries. As one competitor hands the flags to their partner, their partner must climb a rock climbing wall that is a map of the world and place the flag on the correct country. The team that has the most correctly placed flags, after the 15 minutes, will win. **'Played by:' Da'Vonne & David vs. Bananas & Alyce *'Ring Tossed:' Played individually, each competitor must wrestle two of three rings from the other two competitors in their round. The first two people will win and form a team together. **'Played by:' Amanda vs. Cara Maria. vs. Kam & Jackie vs. Angel vs. Destiny *'Lights Out:' Both teams will run into a black box to assemble a puzzle. At random intervals, host T.J. Lavin will shut the lights out in the boxes, forcing one player to run back and switch the lights on again so that the teams can continue assembling the puzzle. The first team to assemble the puzzle and ring the bell wins. **'Played by:' Georgia & Chrysolyte vs. Natalie & Makyle *'Sandbag Burn:' Each team will have to transfer 40 heavy sandbags each across to their teammate by dragging a sled. The amount of weight per sled is up to the players. The first team to successfully transfer all the sandbags to their teammate wins. **'Played by:' Da'Vonne & David vs. Joss & Nijah *'Uphill Battle:' Both teams must use a rung to climb a large ramp. As they get higher, the ramp gets wider, making it difficult to climb up without the support of their teammate. If one team falls first, the second team only has to cross the highest point the first team cleared. The first team to reach the top or to the other team's highest point wins. **'Played by:' Georgia & Chrysolyte vs. Nelson & Jade *'Push & Pole:' Players are placed at the center of a circle and are asked to place both hands on an iron pole. The first contestant to wrestle the pole out of their opponent's hands earns a point for their team. First team to win three points wins. **'Played by:' Hunter & Aja vs. Da'Vonne & David *'Wheel of Death:' One team member will be strapped to a spinning wheel giving directions to their partner, who is blindfolded, on a puzzle board. The goal is to properly place the matching symbols of a puzzle key onto the board in the correct order. If one of the symbols is not right-side up, it will not be counted. The first team to match all the symbols correctly wins. **'Played by:' Nany & Isaiah. vs. Nelson & Jade *'King of the World:' TJ will ask a series of question that the players must answer. There will be five balls with answers hanging above the Killing Floor with only one ball having the correct answer. When the balls drop, players must find the correct answer to the question and deposit it into their goal. The first person to win three points wins. **'Played by:' Timothy vs. Hunter *'Chair'd Remains:' Players will each call out one player to tie up their opponent onto a chair, by using duct tape. TJ will then blow the horn to stop the tapers. On go, the players will attempt to break off their tape and ring the bell behind them. The first person to ring the bell wins. **'Played by:' Paulie vs. Cory *'Hall Brawl:' Players must run through a narrow hallway past another contestant to ring a bell. However, this time the male players will go first and then tag their female partner at the other end of the hall. The players who ring the bell first in the best two out of three heats wins the elimination. **'Played by:' Isaiah vs. Lawrence *'Tug O' War:' Players will be connected to a long rope that their opponent will be pulling through a wall. Once the slack in the rope goes, players will be able to pull off their opponents from their platform. The first player to knock off their opponent wins. **'Played by:' Kyle vs. Cara Maria Game Summary Elimination chart Notes * The Episode 4 Killing Floor was deemed a double elimination. In the "Ring Tossed" elimination, the players played as individuals and the winners will form a new team. Killing Floor progress ;Competition : The contestant won the final challenge. : The contestant lost the final challenge and won money. : The contestant lost the final challenge and did not win any money. : The contestant won the challenge and was part of the Tribunal. : The contestant was safe from elimination by the Relic, after winning in the Killing Floor and won the daily mission. : The contestant won the challenge. : The contestant was not selected for the Killing Floor. : The contestant was safe from elimination by the Relic, after winning in the Killing Floor. : The contestant was nominated by the Tribunal for the Killing Floor. : The contestant won in the Killing Floor. : The contestant lost in the Killing Floor. : The contestant was eliminated at the challenge. : The contestant was removed from the competition due to injury. : The contestant withdrew from the competition.